Something Stolen
by musicalpsychology
Summary: Max is faced with something she's never experienced before, when Alec requests something romantic. Max/Alec, established.


Max let out a huff of annoyance. This was stupid. She'd finally admitted that she wasn't normal, had told the world she was a freak and proud to be, and here she was. Doing something 'normal'. And all because Alec said so, the one who had originally pointed out to her that she belonged with one of her own. Like she was some kind of animal. Dog goes with dog, cat goes with cat. Well, she was part cat, so was he. It worked for them. That didn't mean a wedding was reasonable.

Looking down, Max smoothed out her startling white wedding gown with her fingertips, unable to deny the way it looked on her. Even in the midst of the pollution and the hazy, rainy day, she could feel like her wedding day was perfect if she had this dress. Its snug fabric glittered a little as dull sunlight shone through the window, causing her to smile. OK, so it was stupid but she felt amazing. Whatever. It was still stupid. They already owned each other, really. That's what their mutual agreement was. I'm yours, you're mine, and in case you forget, here are my teeth in your shoulder. Just to remind you and anyone who tries to go near you. They'd already done all that. Max shook her head at herself, remembering Alec's words about having fun and' just going with it'. Of course he'd say that, she thought. It was all fun and games for Alec, something that used to be annoying. Now, not so much, but this was still a bit far off her favorite thing ever.

"Little fella!?"

It took a voice nearby for Max to realize how deep in thought she really was. She'd been completely zoned out of everything until Joshua's lumbering form appeared in the space between the door and the frame, his doggy nose visible through the crack. His tone was that of excitement, something that instilled it even more into Max. She beamed, turning her body and facing the Dog-man properly. The light in his big blue eyes grew more intense. He looked shocked almost."What's up, Big Fella?"

"Max is a hottie."

Max laughed out loud at that one. Wherever he'd picked that one up, she wasn't sure it was such a bad thing. "Thanks, you." She took a few steps towards him, careful not to damage the dress she'd so strategically stolen from a 'bad guy.' Catlike grace meant she wouldn't trip over, but the train was long. There was little certainty of her getting out of the room without it snagging on something. Her eyes drifted to the floor as she walked, then raised back up to Joshua.

"Max is ready?"

"As she'll ever be." Was she truly ready? How did one prepare for their wedding day? It wasn't like Max was a big fan of weddings or anything like that. She barely knew what she was doing. Alec knew what he was doing, though. She trusted him enough with that. So she was ready. Her dress was on and flawless, her hair dangling in pretty curls from up high on her head. She had make-up on, real make-up. Eye shadow. Lipstick. Not just the cheap lip balm she used to buy with her tips. She was all dolled up for her man, and plunging head first into unfamiliar territory.

For a moment, Joshua didn't seem to get it. Then he was back to his appointed job. He'd found the bride, and Max knew that now it was time to venture beyond where she stood. Joshua grabbed her arm as gently as he could – not very – and pulled her towards the door. Max laughed to herself a little at just how eager he was to get her out there. To get this wedding going. He was almost as bad as she was. In the time it took for them to get down the alleyway between her building and the 'courtyard' beyond the opposite wall, the female transgenic wondered if Alec was excited. If he was waiting for her like Joshua was obviously waiting for his moment to shine. The way that she, herself, was waiting to see Alec.

Her senses were assaulted when Joshua's firm grip dragged her to their intended place to marry. Flowers, white and luscious and surely impossible to have actually grown in this place, were everywhere. They formed a beautiful arch at the end of a long aisle made entirely from their purity. Max frowned a little, the smile in her eyes making it near impossible. "Where did these come from?"  
Joshua's answer was simple and obvious. "Alec."

Of course. She really should have known that much. The guy was perfection, down to the last detail. That just kept getting more and more noticable. "Right." Max said, a little nervous now. She couldn't be so perfect. They were meant to be equals, but damn. Where the hell did he even find flowers like that? Max wasn't sure they existed before now. Alec had to have made them out of thin air or something. He was just that surprising. She nodded her head as they got closer and closer to the aisle of suddenly existing flowers. Joshua slowed and Max felt herself being stopped. They were where they had to be. Dark eyes looked up at the dog-boy for a moment, what was almost a giggle passing her lips as she watched him slip into character. Suddenly, Joshua was posh. He held his nose up high and he held her arm gingerly. He was going to walk her down the aisle. Max beamed, cast her eyes down the aisle. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. If there was ever a moment that could be written as pure bliss, it was that one. Standing there on a miraculously dry day, in the middle of at least a hundred mutants, no bouquet, no veil, Max was getting married. She could feel her eyes swimming in happy tears as they fell on her groom, the one who was made for her from the very start, quite literally. Standing there in a tux, his blond hair free of mess and his face fresh, was Alec. He was stunning, the smile on his face not one of cheek or mischief, but a mirror of her own. Letting herself take a closer look, even from all the way back there, she could see shimmering happiness in his soulful deep eyes, the ones that even a genetically enhanced super-soldier like herself got lost in. Slowly but surely, Joshua walked Max towards her future husband. Her life would be no different, she knew. They were still mates, still 'breeding partners'. They were still Max and Alec, with their stolen dresses and borrowed tuxes, the way he held her tight to his chest as he slept, even though she did not. Nothing was changing, and yet in the moment, it felt like everything was. That she was finally getting her man. That this wedding was most assuredly not stupid. It was perfect.


End file.
